vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In (Facebook Game)
The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In was a game released on Facebook on May 25, 2011 and it was available until July 2, 2013. Game Play Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In was a casual point-and-click adventure game on Facebook. The game play revolves around a player and their father, who have recently moved to Mystic Falls and quickly befriended Elena and the rest of the gang. As the game progresses, the player becomes sucked into the supernatural world of vampires and witchcraft. The game follows many of the major events from the series, with the addition of the player's own story line of trying to discover the past of their family. While the player is given different quests that involve speaking to characters from the show, much of the game is spent clearing fog to find quest items and collections. While clicking, a player will come across several mini games: Mystic Pix, find the differences between two pictures; Mystic Trivia, test your knowledge of Vampire Diaries lore; and Forgotten Objects, find hidden objects. The better the player's score in these games, the better the prize that can be won, ranging from experience to Mystic Coins to collection items. Over time the fog in these locations will replenish itself. Chapters Two chapters were released consisting of seven locations: * Downtown * Mystic Falls Estates * Mystic Falls Cemetery * Salvatore Boarding House * Lockwood Mansion * Uptown * Mystic Falls Collections By trading in collections, a player was able to unlock locations, find quest items, and gain Mystic Coins and trophies. The following are the main collections and the place they were located: Locations There were two types of locations, those with fireflies and those without fireflies. Those with fireflies are where you can find collections, and by hovering over the location with mouse, a player can see what you can find. Locations that do not have fireflies are quest locations, meaning at any point you may have to go there to complete a quest by either meeting someone or finding quest items. Listed below are all the current locations available to go to. Some of these places require being unlocked by either advancing through the game or turning in collections: * Downtown ** Your Home ** Mystic Grill ** Public Library ** Mystic Square ** Cheerleading Practice ** Football Practice ** Auditorium ** Hallway ** Classrooms ** The Woods ** High School Bleachers ◙ ** Fog by the Library ** Fog by Your Home ** Fog by the High School ** Fog by the Football Field * Mystic Falls Estates ** Gilbert House ** Donovan House ** Forbes House ** Bennett House ** The Tomb ** Fell's Church ** Bus Stop ◙ ** Pond ◙ ** The Southwestern Woods ** Northeast Fog ** Center of Estates Fog ** Northwest Fog ** Southwest Fog ◙ ** Southeast Fog * Mystic Falls Cemetery ** Crypt ** Room in Old Church ** Old Cemetery ** Bridge ** Second Bridge ◙ ** Bare Tree ** Swamp ◙ ** Grave 1 ◙ ** Grave 2 ◙ ** East Fog ◙ ** Cemetery Gates * Salvatore Boarding House ** Living Room ** Salvatore Study ** Stefan's Room ** Basement ** Salvatore Woods ** Old Gazebo ◙ ** Damon's Room ** Salvatore Fountain ◙ ** Salvatore Pond ◙ ** Salvatore Fog ◙ ** Salvatore Fog South ◙ * Lockwood Estate ** Lockwood Mansion ** Lockwood Study ** Garage ◙ ** Lockwood Fountain ◙ ** Backyard ** Well ** Lockwood Fog ◙ ** Lockwood West Fog ◙ ** Lockwood Trail ** South Path ◙ ** Old Lockwood Plantation (formerly Old Slave Quarters) ** Lockwood Bridge ◙ ** Lockwood Lake ** Lockwood Lake House ** North Path ◙ * Uptown ** Uptown Hospital ***East Wing Room ***West Wing Room ** Building Ground ** Uptown Lake ◙ **Uptown Gilbert House **Uptown Apartment Loft **Uptown Hotel **Uptown Campsite **Uptown Hiking Trail **Uptown New Park ◙ **Uptown Park Fog ◙ **Uptown Witch House ◙ *** Uptown Empty Room }} Updates * Game was released. (May 25, 2011.) * Added Trivia Questions. (July 9, 2011.) * Added Find The Differences. (August 5, 2011.) * Chapter 2: Act 1 was released. (October 11, 2011.) * Added Forgotten Objects. Plus Chapter 2: Act 2 and Act 3 were released. (November 1, 2011.) * New look added. (November 22, 2011.) * New collections and trophies added (December 13, 2011.) * Small cosmetic update (January 10, 2012.) * Chapter 2: Act 4 was released. (January 26, 2012.) * New missions: Uptown Unlocked, new collections added. (March 13, 2012.) * New daily missions added plus small cosmetic update. (April 19, 2012.) * Chapter 4: Act 1 and 2 were released. (May 8, 2012) * Chapter 4: Act 3 and 4 were released. Bonus Missions added. (May 23, 2012) * The game has been removed from Facebook, due to the inability to support Facebook’s upcoming July 2013 Breaking Changes. (July 2, 2013) Gallery Downtownfb.PNG|Downtown Libraryfbout.PNG Mysticgrillfbout.PNG Libraryfbin.PNG Mysticgrillfbin.PNG Trivia *Official Facebook page. See Also Category:Merchandise Category:Other Category:Promotion Category:The Vampire Diaries television series